


Quirks

by Nova_Fearnewood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Children, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Headcanon, Married Couple, Science Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Fearnewood/pseuds/Nova_Fearnewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fluffy piece I thought up.<br/>Thirteen years in the future, Leo and Jemma tell their kids about the dangers of misusing spy gadgets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or the characters.  
> Just a bit of fluff I came up with.  
> Enjoy!

So thirteen years after all of the Hydra tension has blown over, Leo and Jemma are telling their kids about why they shouldn’t play with their lab gadgets:

*Jemma finishes telling her son and daughter the story of how Fitz set the motel room curtains on fire*

"...And this, kids, is why we don’t play in the Lab", she finished.

"But Dad, we’ve flown the DWARFs in there before….", stated their nine year old son, who was the spitting image of his father.

"Listen to your mum… I set the curtains on fire once… Auntie May was not pleased…", Leo responded, glancing towards his wife.

"What did Aunt May do? Did she and Uncle Phil yell at Dad?", asked their twelve year old daughter, who was a perfect hybrid of both of her parents.

Both children were certified geniuses but still acted like normal kids, getting into mischief as most kids tend to do. 

"Well no, they didn’t yell…"

"Not a bit…"

"But I know I fell in love with all of your father’s quirks in that moment…", Jemma replied, smiling at Leo.

 


End file.
